


Musical Relatives

by Sailorlyoko4life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Gen, Matt actually has parents! And other relatives! Shocking!, Mentions of Will and Marinette and their lives :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorlyoko4life/pseuds/Sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Matt and Luka are cousins. Who just happen to both be chill guys, who also play guitars, and happen to be in their own bands, and have amazing magical girlfriends (lukanette is not official but highly implied). How could I not write this? LOLEnjoy these two re-connecting after years apart.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Matt Olsen/Will Vandom, Matt and Luka as friends, Matt and Luka cousins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Musical Relatives

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little something I wrote up a few months ago but forgot about and then thought about again and decided to go ahead and post it as a small one-shot type story. I need to catch up on my other multi chapter stories so I probably won't be making a full out crossover story with these two shows until one or more of those are done. But let me know if you like my little short story here!
> 
> This story kinda changes focus a lot (Like coming from the miraculous side and then the WITCH side) . I don't usually do that but these shows are vastly different fandom wise so I wanted it to be more comfortable for everyone no matter what fandom they are from. I will indicate when the focus changes until it slides into a comfortable neutral ground.
> 
> ****(in this I am assuming Heatherfield is in Italy, the show and wiki pages don't really state if Heatherfield is in the US, Italy, or France. But for this I am placing them in Italy.) ****
> 
> For everyone to understand if they are not from both fandoms
> 
> Matt is from WITCH, which takes place in Italy(?).
> 
> Luka is from Miraculous, which takes place in Paris, France.
> 
> Anyways, please do enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own either shows, or else WITCH would of gotten it's third season.

Musical Relatives

-Luka-

Luka was strumming some notes on his guitar before his mom asked him to come up to the deck to set the table for dinner with the Olsens. His cousin from Italy was coming back to visit for the first time in 6 years and he was more then happy to help set up for the reunion. Things had gotten so messy with his mom's family that he was just happy everything was finally settling down now and they could reconnect. He ran a hand through his mid length teal died locks as he took a breath of fresh air when he came up to the upper deck. Sometimes being on a boat kinda sucked when you get the musty ship smell from algae and muck that built up on the boats outside and sometimes on the inside too. (Don't ask him how, his mom doesn't clean very much so he only assumes that there are reasons he doesn't know.)

He helped greet their relatives and helped bring all the food to the table. Everyone chatted in French merrily and had a good time catching up. Luka was glad Matt had gotten taller, he remembered him complaining about how short he was when they were younger. Now he was the same height as Luka himself and also in public school just like he was. Matt had mid length dark hair much like Luka did too. But his wasn't died. If anything it was bluish all on its own, just like a blue eyed beauty he knew.

Dinner went on as they talked about the new Heros and Villians that had Paris at the top of the news half the time. While they had been talking Luka's eyes wondered.

As he observed his cousin during dinner, he couldn't help but eye Matt's calluses on his hands. He was sure they had to be guitar calluses, just like his. He remembered them both admiring guitars and music when they were younger, but what were the chances that they both actually still played?

"Do you still play guitar Matt?" Luka asked point blank. He couldn't help his curiosity. Matt's grin was his answer before he said,

"Yeah, I'm the lead guitar and lead Vocalist for my band Wreck 55." This surprised Luka.

"You sing now?" Lukas jaw dropped. Everyone at the table cracked up at that. Luka was very rarely caught off guard by anything, so his reaction was priceless to everyone.

"He even got asked to do a demo with a talent agent last year. He has an album now." Uncle Keith said. He nudged Matt to go get a copy from the car. Matt came back with it and also had his phone out. He handed Luka's mom the CD and she said they would listen to it if they listened to her son's band too. Luka's Aunt and Uncle looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm the lead guitar in my band. We call ourselves 'Kitty Section'. We even had a designer do our costumes and have played on live T.V. already." He told them. Juleka finally spoke up about the lead singer being her best friend Rose and the other members being her friends from her 10th grade class at school.

-Matt-

Matt was re-reading the email he got two days ago from his girlfriend. He hated that she couldn't come to the city of love with him. It wasn't her fault or anything, and his parents were actually disappointed that she had to turn down the invitation to come with them on their family reunion, but she calmly told them she was afraid of flying and her mom wasn't comfortable about her going on a trip with Matt's family just yet. Not until she's 18 at least.

Matt knew that was mostly a lie. Her mom loved him and since her and her mom have gotten along better for the past year she's been trusting Matt more too. He's even been on a few double dates with her and her mom before Mr. Collins finally proposed to Susan and became Will's new step-dad. He had no doubt her mom would let her go on a trip with his family. And Will was not afraid of flying, considering she literately has her own wings to fly with and all. Though he could see her having some issues with her more electric abilities on a plane. She would probably accidentally bring the intercom on or even make the air masks fall out all of the sudden if she got startled or embarrassed. Heck the T.V. on the back of the seat in front of her would probably try to have a conversation with her and she still didn't know how to turn that part of her powers off. That would be tough to explain to his family and she definitely wouldn't want to tell them she's a magical guardian person who protects them from a magical world amongst other things they don't know about. That was best kept away from regular humans.

"Thinking of your fiery red hair huh?" His dad asked as he slapped him on the back playfully. They were all seated together with his dad's sisters family at their boat house in Paris for the reunion. For some reason they hadn't been able to see their Aunt Anarka and her kids for a good 6 years. Something about her ex being super famous in Paris now and her not wanting the kids to find out who their dad was. That was what he overheard his parents talking about one time at least. He didn't quite understand why now was different from before or what it even had to do with them coming to Paris to see them but apparently things blew over. Matt was super thankful that he still remembered how to speak french fluently (it helped that one of his high school classes had to be a foreign language and French was one of them so he took it to brush up).

"How did you guess?" He said back to his dad jokingly. Everyone was chatting and enjoying the dinner together. It was the best one of the week, some of his dad's younger brother's kids were a handful and it was hard to have a peaceful meal. He was glad to be ending the trip with the funner family. No offense to his Uncle or anything, but his family lived in a small quite town in upper France that just didn't have much to see or do. But his cousins up there were loud and couldn't get along. They were feternal triplets that were 10 years old. Yikes. Here with his Aunt Anarka they had plenty to see and do in the famous City of Love and he was excited to tell Will all about it. His cousins were pretty cool (and nice and quite) too. Juleka had long black hair that was dyed purple at the ends and she was super sweet but very shy. She had a cool goth look going on too. She liked talking about her best friend Rose at school and some of the crazy stuff that happens in Paris due to the Akumas (those are the people who get turned into super villains when an evil man named Hawk Moth senses their negative emotions and sends these black and purple butterflies after them to give them super powers if they do what he wants them to do for him.)

Apparently Juleka herself, her older brother Luka and even his Aunt had all been 'akumatized' before. Juleka was Reflecta and a year and a half later Luka was turned into Silencer. It was crazy to think that either of them could ever want to hurt anyone. But Matt knew dark magic can do twisted things to people. He himself had had a dark alter ego at one time. He never wanted to re-live his time as Shagon again. He listened to Luka talk about when their mom was turned into Captian Hardrock and had made the boat come to life. Their mom was definitely the craziest of the three. None of them talked about what had gotten them akumatized, but it kinda went unsaid that it wasn't something any of them were proud of.

Despite already knowing all about all the craziness in Paris due to the news stations and internet gossip, Matt's family still enjoyed listening to his Aunts families stories about times they were caught up in things due to the villain being either one of their friends or just because they were bystanders at the time. Usually it was the prior.

"When do you think Ladybug and Chat Noir will finally be able to stop this 'Hawk Moth'?" His mom asked his Aunt. Luka ended up answering instead.

"Who knows. They try their best but this man isn't alone anymore and he seems to be getting trickier as time goes by. But I promise you they are trying their best to beat him." Luka ended up answering after his mom simply shrugged the question off.

"That's right, don't they recruit people occasionally? They practically have a whole superhero team now!" Matt said. Luka smiled.

"They do. So even though he has help from this Myura woman now, Ladybug and Chat Noir also had help from other Parisians all well. They'll beat him someday, I know it." Luka said confidently, Juleka nodded in firm agreement with him. Them Luka changed the conversation by asking Matt if he played guitar still and they got to talking about their bands.

Everyone said their fare wells after dinner. Matt's family was planning on leaving the next day after relaxing in Paris for most of the morning.

-The next day-

When Matt was on his own in the Paris park in front of the Efiel tower while his parents went on a nice romantic date up on the top of it (he insisted his parents let him stay on his own so they could enjoy time to themselves in a special place) he was working on figuring out some lyrics to his bands knew melody they had come up with. It was a cool sound but they needed cool lyrics to match it now. He was strumming when a familiar head of teal hair sat down next to him all of the sudden. He had been so absorbed in his music he didn't even hear when Luka had set his bike down next to his spot. His cousin had his own guitar on his back and swung it over to his front when he started talking.

"Nice acoustic." He said.

"Yeah it was a gift from my girlfriend on our one year anniversary. She has been working at grampa's animal shelter helping him out and apparently she saved up enough money to buy this for me. I only had an electric beforehand." Matt replied. Luka nodded, remembering the red and white eletric guitar his cousin had showed off to him 6 years ago when his beginners guitar had kicked the bucket.

"That was nice of her." Luka stated smiling.

"Yeah but I wish she didn't spend it on me. I could have bought this anytime if I had just asked my parents for the money. But she's always thinking of me and I can't be mad at her for that. Plus I feel like she was excited for me to be able to play whenever and wherever with this so I could serenade her all the time." He chuckled. Luka laughed too.

"Then you both did get something out of it after all. That's great. Your dad said she had red hair, is it dyed or natural?" Luka was honestly curious to know what kind of girl his cousin was dating. The teal haired guitarist strummed a little tune they both use to play when they were younger.

"Natural and according to her, unruly despite it being straight. It's in a bob cut and she has to blow it out of her face half the time because she refuses to wear headbands." He pulled out his phone to show Luka some pictures of them together.

"Wow that really is real red hair." Luka said, astonished at how vibrant it was.

"Yup. She's pretty feisty when she wants to be too. But she's nice and funny. She always thinks about others. Her and her friends are in a league of their own when it comes to that." Matt said smiling. He kept strumming on his guitar absent absentmindedly.

"I know a girl just like that. She's smart, brave, considerate, confident, and always helps people." Luka listed as he thought about Marinette and her 'other activities' that she wasn't aware he was aware of. He never knew if it was ok that he knew she was Ladybug. He never brought it up to her and he didn't know how to. Plus the superhero secret identity thing is extremely important, she stresses that to all of them enough. But she had selected him to be Viperion so she knew his identity, so it didn't always feel fair for him to keep from her that he knew hers.

"Sounds like we both have pretty great girls. I've written a song for Will and it was the one that I played at the music festival that got me the demo. It's called 'Will to Love'." He played the main parts of it for Luka.

"Now that's a great love song. I love how you used her name in it too. I'm working on writing a song for Marinette but I can't quite get it right yet. The song in her heart changes ever so slightly depending on who she's around so I'm trying to figure out which one is her true melody and which ones are just her harmonies. She's such a creative person and her persona can change depending on what outfit she's in. She's not shallow or anything, she's just a designer so she's full of surprises." Luka said as he strummed a few of the tunes he's pick for Marinette.

"You said at dinner that you guys have a designer for your band. Is that her by any chance?" Matt asked him. Luka nodded.

"It's nice getting to have an excuse to spend extra time with her when she is at rehearsals and participates in helping the bands image. She's actually the class representative in Juleka's class too. I don't know how she manages to juggle all the things she does between being class rep, helping her parents in the bakery, designing and-" he stopped for a second and put on a thinking face. Then he continued again. "And helping us along with anyone in Paris who needs her help." He smiled knowing his double meaning and knowing that Matt wouldn't be tipped off in the slightest.

"Well at least her and Will have something in common. They both love helping people and they both love guitar players." He smiled cheekily. "But I do get what you mean about how they can act different sometimes depending on what's going on and even what outfit they are in. Will has a kind of other persona when it comes to protecting people. She becomes a leader which is great, but sometimes she gets a little over protective too which isn't always as great." Matt said while strumming some more and humming with it until Luka realized it was the song he had written for Will. "But in her defense it can't always be helped, sometimes things are literately happening so fast and she needs to be what she needs to be in order to resolve things." Matt said as he strummed another chord.

"Sounds like you have an exciting life though. And you definitely don't mind the craziness." Luka said as he went ahead and started playing as well but changed the key and played different and shorter tunes. Matt set his guitar down on his lap and just look at the teal haired boy with a clear question of 'How do you know that' on his face. Luka continued talking while he played the tune again. "I can tell by how your face says contentment even when your words say 'crazy'. Your hearts tune seems happy even if its stressful. To me that means you truly love her no matter what." Luka started singing a song.

"Stay with me, don't fall asleep too soon. The angels can wait, for a moment." He sang and Matt just listened to him for a bit. Then Luka got to the chorus and Matt couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. "Cause when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place. It just wouldn't rhyme without you. When I see how my path seems to end up before your face; the state of my heart, the place where we are, was written in the stars."

Matt closed his eyes and enjoyed listening to the rest of the song. It fit him and Will so well. He didn't even notice when Luka stopped playing. He snapped out of his daydream when he heard Luka's soft chuckle. Matt's face turned bright red and he rubbed the back of his neck still not able to get the smile off of his face.

"I take it that that song was a good fit." Luka said. Matt chuckled.

"No kidding. How did you do that? Wait, is that your superpower?" Matt asked excitedly. He remembered a conversation many years ago about Luka having a special ability to read people. Luka just put a finger to his lips and shushed him with a wink. Matt laughed.

"Man that is so cool! Your like a secret superhero. Does your girlfriend know about it?" He asked him. Matt had the sudden feeling he shouldn't have said that when he saw the very subtle flinch cross his cousins face and Luka had strummed an off sounding chord.

"She does." Luka said softly.

"But..." Matt waited for a second. When Luka didn't continue he decided to.

"Come on, there's got to be something else or else you wouldn't have looked and sounded sour all of the sudden. Dude, spill. What did I say that was wrong?" Matt asked in a demanding yet caring way. Luka sighed and put his own guitar back on his back.

"She's not my girlfriend." Luka sighed.

"But you obviously like her. Why don't you tell her?" Matt continued to push.

"I sort of have. I've told her how much she means to me, I just haven't asked her out on a date or asked her to be official." Matt was baffled by Luka's answer.

"I can't imagine you being shy around girls. Knowing you there has to be some good reason. Are you scared she doesn't feel the same?" Matt asked. Luka knew it came out of a place of caring, but he had never discussed his feelings towards Marinette with anyone but his sister.

"Because I know she's in love with someone else. She doesn't say it but I can see it and feel it. I don't want to force her to choose or pressure her to get over him. I just want to be there for her no matter what. If she comes to me without his chord in her heart then I'll know she's ready to start a relationship with me. Otherwise it wont be good for either of us if she isn't." Luka said as he picked his bike back up and put his helmet on. Matt was amazed by the guy in front of him. He not only was warm and welcoming but also kind, compassionate, and wise beyond his years. If he wasn't his cousin and Matt were into guys then he would totally have given him a chance. He started laughing.

"Man you really are a super hero at heart. I feel like you should have a codename or something." He mocked a thinking look. It was Luka's turn to laugh.

"I'm kind of partial to Viperion." He said with a wink and took off with a wave and a 'see you next year' to his cousin. Matt was yet again dumbfounded. His cousin was an actual superhero, The Viperion. He shook himself out of his shock and laughed. What were the chances of them both growing up to be guitar playing superheros? He would have never dreamed of it. Life sure was full of surprises.

Matt checked his email and found a new one from Will. He opened it and it read,

'Hey just wanted to check in, again. Sorry if it seems too pushy. I can be less of a worry wart if you want. Just say the word. Uh, um so I just wanted to see if you were still coming home tonight or if your flight was canceled or something due to the storm system coming in soon. I don't know how all of that works so I just wanted to check. Text me or better yet call me when you get back. Love you, see you soon. Uh, bye!'

He laughed to himself full and hard. He knew she had probably spoken that whole thing and asked her phone to type it for her and it probably sent it before she could erase it. He could see her yelling at it to un-send it or threaten to let it die later. Her powers sure made things like technology more interesting. He gathered his stuff and headed back to his parents hotel to get ready to leave in an hour, all the while thinking of some lyrics he could write for a new song to fit his cousin and himself.

Then a thought hit him, what if they wrote something together? And then another thought hit him and he groaned out loud.

"Ahhh, I should have asked him for his number!"

**Author's Note:**

> So thats it! This was just too perfect so I wanted to put it out there for you guys to enjoy! (the only other characters I can think of having relatives for (to cross them over with) is Haylin/Marinette, or possibly Cornilia/Chloe or Adrian (on Gabriels side). But that's about it. If any of you decide to write a crossover with these two shows let me know! I will definitely read it!
> 
> R&R!


End file.
